Mine
by koichii
Summary: Shizuo catches Izaya asleep on the library and lend him his sweater.


**A/N: **I have been watching different anime (Zankyou no Terror, Tokyo Ghoul, Hetalia and DRRR!) over the past few weeks and re-discovered my love for **ShiZaya**~! So here I am, writing a oneshot for the pair. :D

**Prompt: **Imagine that Person A finds Person B asleep in the library. Failing to wake them up, or too shy to try, Person A covers B in their sweater and leaves. Whether or not Person B knows who the owner of the sweater is when they wake up is up to you. Bonus: Person B keeps the sweater and starts wearing it in public.

**Pairing: **Shizaya (Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara)

Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR!

* * *

**MINE**

Shizuo was already at the door that would lead him to the library when he froze like he was just stabbed. Wrinkling his nose, he cautiously sniffed the air around him before working up a grimace. "The damn air stinks," he muttered under his breath. "Stinks like the damn flea."

Despite knowing that his archenemy was inside, Shizuo still proceeded. The blond had no other choice since he would need a book from the Reserve Section in order to finish the project that was due tomorrow. Looking around, he heaved a sigh of relief when he didn't see the flea amongst the crowd of studying students. _Maybe he just left, _the blond mused as he made his way to the librarian to borrow the book he needed.

After borrowing the book and promising to return it the same time tomorrow, Shizuo immediately headed to the door, only to stop when he remembered that Shinra asked him to borrow a biology book. Grumbling, the blond turned on his heels and headed to the part of the library where he thought the biology books were located. "What's the title of that again?" He stood there scratching the back of his head, hoping the name of the book would come to him. "Ah, nevermind. I'll find it. It was about the systems of the body? Tch. Why did I even agree to do this?" He headed to the second to the last shelf only to get surprised by what he saw. "What-" he trailed off as he stared at the raven-haired boy sitting by the lone table in the innermost corner of the library.

Shizuo didn't think that he would live to see this day. The Great Orihara Izaya was there, on the most secluded part of the library, fast asleep. Yes, the self-proclaimed god was slumped onto the table in front of him, arms folded under his head, totally dead to the world. A couple of books were stacked on the table and an open notebook along with a pencil was there, indicating that the raven was studying before he dozed off.

The blond didn't realise that he was already staring if it wasn't for the light breeze that was brought by the open window in front of the sleeping raven. Izaya, who was only wearing the short-sleeved polo that was the summer uniform for males, shivered lightly. Why he was wearing one though despite that it was already nearing winter, eluded Shizuo. He could really never fathom the works of the flea's complicated mind.

Another breeze passed by again and Izaya shivered once more. Shizuo, deciding that he was done with it, approached the sleeping raven. "Oi, flea," he called as he tapped the latter's shoulder as careful as he could, knowing that with his monstrous strength he could easily break Izaya's bones. Not that he haven't tried several times in the past. "Oi, don't sleep here. You'll catch cold."

To Shizuo's annoyance, Izaya just swatted his hand away. "Five more minutes, mom," he grumbled as he turned to face Shizuo's direction, all the while snuggling deeper into his arms.

"What-" Shizuo glared at Izaya who was sleeping soundly once more. Did the flea just called him mom? What the hell? He glanced at the hardbound book in his hand and then back at the sleeping raven, smirking at the idea that crossed his mind. He raised his hand that was holding the book atop the raven's head, preparing to hit him full force on the head to wake him up, when another gust of wind, a bit stronger this time, passed by the window. The blond wrinkled his nose at the cold wind touching hitting his cheek, the only part of his body that was exposed since he was wearing a sweater. It was cold so how could Izaya wear short-sleeved uniform without flinching? He stared once more at the raven when he heard him sneeze. What he saw almost unhinged his jaw.

Izaya still has his face turned to him so Shizuo could clearly see the blush that the raven was now sporting due to the cold. His dark hair was also a bit ruffled by the wind, giving him a disheveled look, someone that looked like who just spent an hour getting ravished. Shizuo swallowed hard, his tongue licking his lips subconsciously, when his brown orbs focused on Izaya's slightly parted lips.

"Shizu-chan... Not now. I'm studying," Izaya grumbled which pulled Shizuo out of his not-so-innocent thoughts. The blond blinked, relieved to find out that the other was just talking in his sleep again.

"Dreaming about me, flea, eh?" Shizuo murmured with a smug grin on his lips as he moved to close the window. Glancing down at the sleeping boy once more, he could see the goosebumps on the latter's exposed pale arms. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" he muttered in mock exasperation as he took off the sweater he was wearing and wrapped it around the smaller male's shoulders. Then not able to resist, he bent down and planted a swift, yet soft, kiss on Izaya's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Izaya." Then with that, he turned and left. He would deal with his 'enemy' after he's finished with this damn project.

* * *

_-Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Hn, I fell asleep," Izaya mumbled to himself when he woke up the moment he heard the bell ringing, signaling for the start of the afternoon classes. He didn't notice it that he'd already fallen asleep. Straightening on his seat while rubbing the sleep off his ruby eyes, the raven noticed the sweater that fell from his back. "Huh, what is this?" he asked himself as he picked up said sweater and studied it. It was a sweater bearing the logo of their school and he has one like it back at home. "I wonder who this belongs to." Judging from the size, it could only belong to a boy.

Or a very big girl.

Not knowing what to think of it, he subconsciously brought the clothing to his nose to identify the owner through its scent. He caught a whiff of strawberry milkshake, men's cologne and a scent that could only belong to one person. A soft smile showed on Izaya's lips before it was replaced by a sly smirk.

"You're really cruel, Shizu-chan. Raising my hopes up like this."

* * *

The next day...

"Aren't you cold, Shizuo? Why are you walking around without your sweater?" Shinra asked that morning as he, Shizuo and Kadota were walking to school. The genius doctor-to-be, who had been friends with the blond since they were kids, knew how much the latter loathe the cold. _And yet he's here with just a simple school uniform._

Shizuo shrugged as he jammed his hand in his pants' pockets to keep them warm. When he'd lent his sweater to Izaya, he had totally forgotten that it was the only sweater left of him now since he 'accidentally' ripped the other one to pieces weeks ago. And he was just too lazy to order another one. "My sweater's in the laundry and I don't have any spare," he lied. Hell would freeze first before he would tell Shinra and Kadota what he did yesterday. There would be questions, and lots of teasing courtesy of Shinra, for sure.

"You should buy another one or else you'll freeze to death," Kadota said.

Shinra nodded in agreement. "You're not like Izaya who can tolerate the cold."

"Yeah, right," Shizuo muttered, face softening a bit when the image of a sleeping Izaya, looking absolutely cute, flashed in his mind. He was very close to cracking a fond smile had he not caught himself on time. Fortunately for him, Shinra and Kadota didn't notice it since their attention were on someone else.

"Well, that's new," Kadota commented. "It's the first time I've seen Izaya wear something that would protect him from the cold."

"It's the first time I've seen him in school sweaters as well," Shinra said as the two of them watched the raven-haired male smirk at a group of girls who were ogling him. The bright blush on their faces indicated that the raven was quite successful at charming them.

"The sweater's a bit big for him though," Kadota added as he and Shinra both turned to look at Shizuo who caught up with them while rubbing the back of his head in a sleepy manner.

"Uh-huh."

The blond, who finally noticed the stares directed at him, raised a questioning brow. "What are you two looking at?"

"Nothing at all, Shizuo," Shinra replied too cheerfully, causing the blond to look at him suspiciously. "It's just curious that the day you decided to not wear your sweater Izaya turns up wearing one."

"A sweater that's too big for him," Kadota quipped.

Shizuo felt the blood draining from his face at his friends' words. He shouldn't have underestimated Shinra and Kadota's sharpness. But how in seven hells were they able to come up with the conclusion that it was his? The blond was opening his mouth to ask them that when he was interrupted by someone.

"Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo turned to face the person owning that dreaded voice, sarcastic words ready, only to freeze. The blood that drained from his face was swiftly coming back, colouring his cheeks a healthy shade of red when he got a full view of the raven-haired male approaching them.

Izaya smirked at the sight of Shizuo blushing. He had purposefully worn the blond's sweater to school today just to see how he would react. Well, that was just part of the reason. In truth, he wanted to show off to everyone that Heiwajima Shizuo was his. His and his alone. Nevertheless, it amused him to no end to see his Shizu-chan completely speechless because of him. "Shizu-chan, your face is red. Did you catch a cold?" he asked, feigning innocence as he grabbed the taller guy's tie and pulled him down his level so he could press their foreheads together. Ignoring the wide brown eyes gazing at him and the collective gasps around them, he said, "You seem to be fine. Then why are you blushing?" His smirked widened as he stared back into the blond's eyes. "Could it be because I look absolutely sexy in this sweater?" With that, he released his 'enemy' and took a step back, ready to run away once the other has recovered from the initial shock of his aggressiveness.

"I~ZA~YA-KUUUUNNNNN!"

Laughing, Izaya ran away from Shizuo who immediately gave chase. The students scattered to let them pass, none of them wanting to be involved with the bickering of the two no matter how popular or gorgeous they were. "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!" the raven taunted as the two of them disappeared at the back of the school.

"Are we too naive to think that they'd change after whatever happened between them?" Shinra asked when it was only the two of them left on the school grounds.

Kadota shrugged. "It's not a crime to hope."

"But Izaya looked good in Shizuo's sweater though."

"Erika would be happy to know about this... progress."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back of the school, by the school gym...

"Was that your first kiss, flea?"

"Shut up, you brute! It was disgusting."

"No, it wasn't. You love it."

"Not as much as you love seeing me in your sweater though."

"Damn right. Makes everyone know you're mine."

* * *

*** **Prompt was from otpprompts dot tumblr :)

~koichii


End file.
